cracked stone
by duo lovers
Summary: A story for aditiya sirs birthday... And my first try on abhirika... So all abhirika fans just peep inside...its not totally based on abhirika ...its a duo story also... Kia ho agar bhai k badly beti ki Bali charhani par jai... Kia aik faisla tor daita hai janmon ka sath Aur badal deta hai zindagi... Jany k lia read the story... A story of emotions...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys I am here again...**_

 _ **This story is for ADITIA SIRS birthday...**_

 _ **And my DSP bhaiya too...**_

 _ **Hope bhaiya and aditia sir ap dono ko pasand ayga ...**_

 _ **Hope guys you all also liked it...**_

 _ **Here we go. ..**_

 _An evil voice surrounded the bureau..._

 _ **Agar daya chaiya tumhain tu apni beti sherya ko hamary hawaly karna hoga...**_

Acp abhijeet ...( evil laugh )...kal tk soch lo... Acchi tarah... Humny aik nazrana bheja hai... Tumhain acha lagy ga...

 _And the call get cuts..._

Team : is in their stunned phase... Wondering now another stone hearted ACP pardyuman would take birth... These thoughts are surrounded their minds...

A loud shout take place as _**nahiiiiiii...**_

 _This is none other than tarika.. ( sherya's mother )_

Tarika : taking back steps with nahiii...tum ..tum.. Meri beti unky hawaly nai karogy... Main ye nai karny dungi tumhain... Tumny hamesha apny bhai ki khatir apny apko ...apni jaan ko jokhum mai dala hai... Meri beti ko mai is ka hissa kabhi nai banny dungi... No never ...( she yelled )...meri bacchi ki Bali nai charhny dungi... Main... Suna tumny abhijeet ...nai banny dun gi...agar tumny aisa kia tu kho do gy mjhy Aur meri beti ko ACP ABHIJEET ...she chewed the words...

 _She run out from the bureau while crying bitterly..._

Abhijeet ( tiredly ): Freddy main cabin main hun sham tk koi distrub na kary mjhy...

 _And he marched towards the cabin with tired and shambling steps..._

 _ **At cabin...**_

Acp abhijeet entered into the cabin locked it from inside... Turned the cabin into sound proof ...and off all lights...

And shattered into pieces...

 _Acp abhijeet shattered...the tough cop ...ya because at that time he is not ACP ...he is only abhijeet... Who is solitary soul in there pain.. No shoulder is there on which he cries..._

His heart torne into 3 pieces

One is crying for his bro...

Second is crying for his daughter...

Third is crying for his love...

 **A soft loved filled voice arose as... papa...**

 _Ya its his angel ...his shree...his doll.._

A memory reflect in front of his eyes...

 _ **Flashback. ...**_

 _Its father's day..._

 _Abhijeet is stuck in an encounter...so inform tarika that he will be late..._

 _Tarika : nodes and wish him for his success.._

 _Then she marched towards her baby doll room ..._

 _She entered into the room..._

 _And the scene made her smile..._

 _A little doll is busy in her preparations..._

 _Tarika : asked her in a sine language... Kia bana rahi hai meri doll..._

 _Sherya : answer her in sine language... That she is making a drawing for her papa..._

 _Tarika : tell her in sine language ...but baby papa is getting late to return home ..._

 _sherya : answer her in sine language...that she waits till her papa didn't return..._

 _Tarika : scold her in sine language...that baby its too late_

 _But sherya is stubborn to wait for his papa..._

 **Its 12:00 am...**

 _Abhijeet returned home . .._

 _Sherya heard her papa's foot step... So run towards his papa..._

 _sherya jump on her papa with shouting papaaaaaaa..._

 _Abhijeet picked sherya in his arms with meri beti abhi tk jag rahi hai... ( in sine language )_

 _Sherya : kissed on abhijeet cheeks..._

 _And abhijeet anger evaporates like vapours..._

 _Sherya : take abhijeet in his room... Suddenly his eyes caught a wound of bullet on abhijeet's arms...she become scared... And asked in sine language ye kaisy hua..._

 _Abhijeet : wo bs goli cho k nikal gai... ( he tell sherya in sine language )_

 _Sherya : make him sit on bed caringly.. And asked Abhijeet dard tu nai hai... ( in sine language )_

 _Abhijeet : smiles and nodes in no..._

 _Sherya : bring her drawing ...and present it in front of abhijeet as father's day gift..._

 _Abhijeet : arry wah itni piyari drawing meri sherya ny banai ...mere lia...wah bhai...bolo kia chaiya meri bitya ko...( asked in sine language )_

 _Sherya : hugged abhijeet tightly... And then say in sine language...aik promise .._

 _Abhijeet : bolo Kaunsa promise... ( in sine language )_

 _Sherya : in sine language... Ask promise me dad you never leave me alone..._

 _Abhijeet : grab sherya hand and say in sine language ...promise meri guria..._

Abhijeet try to grabbed sherya hand ...But sherya vanished in air... Like magic...

Abhijeet POV : nai main sherya ko is tarah unky hawaly nai karsakta...

 **A voice with so much care ...love ..and concern arise as abhiii...**

 _Ya its his bro ...his life voice ...its daya..._

 _A memory reflect him..._

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _Duo are casually charting ...suddenly daya said..._

 _Daya : abhi mere hoty huy koi musibat tumhain cho bhi sakti...I promise you..._

 _And ya its prove from so many of his acts ...remember behrupiya EPs...how daya take stand for abhijeet..._

 _The lifeless body of on stretcher ...scene flashed in front of abhijeet..._

 _He felt again lacking of air around him..._

 _Like on that day when rocky shoot daya and him dead.. He feels.. He feels again shambling in his hands .._

 _And then when he promised daya..._

 _Abhijeet : mere hoty huy daya tumhain koi goli bhi nai cho sakti... Maut ko bhi pehly mjh sy takrana hoga tum tk puhanchny sy pehly..._

 _And he always full fills his this promise... Remember the case when abhijeet save daya from bullet ...and slip into coma..._

 _He jerked out of his thoughts..._

So why this time he not able to full fill this promise...why..why..?

 **Another voice arose with thousands of assurance in it...**

 _Ya its his love voice ... Ya its tarika..._

 _A memory reflect him..._

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _He remembered his marriage day when he take so many wacchan in front of agni..._

 _He will never separate... In any circumstances..._

 _Accept each other relations_

 _Try to understand each other..._

 _accept Each other happiness and pains too ..._

 _So why she did not understand him today..._

 _Why she leave him ...when she need him..._

 _He fulfil his promise...which he take in front of agni. .with tarika_

 _Try every possibility to make tarika happy... And yes they are happy before this storm..._

 _Then Why she is blaming my bro..._

 _Is there his any fault in this..._

 _But it is not his daughter 's fault too_

 _Is it his love fault...he asked from his heart..._

 **He did not hear any answer from his heart...but a cracking sound heard ..in his pericardial cavity.. .**

 _All voices started dancing on his head..._

He wanted to stop his brain from thinking any thing...

He shouts in full agony...

Chup ho jao tum sb...

 _ **Guys kaisa hai ap batao...**_

 _ **And I continue this or not...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye duo lovers...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellooooo...sorry late hogai..._

 _Thanks to all reviewers...readers...guests...thanks a lot..._

 _And keep supporting me..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At tarika's side...**_

She is driving while crying badly... One thought is covering her mind she did not lose sherya at any cost...

She reached home while thinking about bureau incident...

She entered into the house and just bang the door hardly... And fall down on her knees while crying badly...

She remember when she first time take sherya in her lap...

 _The feelings of completeness ...the feels of his little angels...her small hands... glittering eyes... And soft smile... The sooth which she get when hug her little angel for first time..._

 **Ya being a mother is the most beautiful feelings...**

She remember when the news bumped off her that her little angel is deaf and dumb...what kind of agony she feel no one can measure...

 _ **Flashback..**_

Its a beautiful day...

Tarika is playing with her little... Aww meri guriya...alley alley ye tu meri guriya hai shona babu hai...meri princess hai... Ap mjhy Maama kb bology...

When at the same time Dr came and said ...

Dr : Mrs abhijeet your daughter is deaf and dumb...

Tarika froze at her place...the pain she felt is so much that tears fell down from her eyes without voice... She can't imagine that she never hear Maama from her little angel.. Its a bad nightmare...plz god... She prayed...

But its a spiny reality... And at that time abhijeet take care of her and handle her...

 _ **Flashback end..**_

 _But what happened today with a father not her husband jiski zubaan nai thakti thi my angel... Barbie doll ..and so many others name... Jiski subha Aur raat apni angel ko daikhy bagair nai hoti thi... Today love for brother overcomes the love for daughter ...and it is not a dream its a reality..._

Suddenly someone jumped on her from behind...

Tarika : jerked out of her thoughts...

She smiled meri princess ap ho... Mama can feel her baby...

Sherya : ( making faces ) her facial expressions is saying that kia mama ap mjhy har dafa kaisy pechan laity ho... Apky head k pecchy bhi eyes hain kia...

Tarika : smiles seeing her baby face... She tweaked her baby nose and said ye jo mama hoti hai na unko God ny special senses dia hoty hain ...jisy wo apny baby ko pechanjati hain.. Chahy wo lakhoon ki bheer main hi kun na ho... ( in sine language )

Sherya : become tensed seeing tarika's wet face... Which is visible now... As tarika take her baby in her lap...she asked in sine language about tears...

Tarika : mama baby ko yad karahi thi...dar gai thi ... Kun k aik monster meri baby ko harm karny wala tha... Meri baby ko mjh sy dur lajany ki koshish karaha tha...

 _A silent but precious drop feel from tarika eyes... Which is secured by sherya..._

 **Bilkul usi tarah jis tarah aik pearl banany k lia shell apny andar sand ka aik particle ko safe rakhta hai uski parwarish karta hai Aur finally aik sand particle sy aik pearl wajud main ata hai...**

 _Sherya : in sine language... Ap daro mat mama apki princess never leave you alone... I promise and don't worry papa hai na ...wo bht bhadur hain bilkul mere proud father hain... Wo dishum dishum karky bhaga daingy us monster ko ap bilkul nai daro ...and removed tears from tarika's eyes..._

 _Tarika : is just mesmerizingly watached sherya. ...and feel the sooth of the moment..._

 _She thought in her heart baby yahan tu ..._ ..

 **Rakshak hi monster bangaya hai...**

 _But don't worry baby your mama is here to protect you from the monster... Phir chahy wo koi bhi ho..._

 _Ya it is quite true jb aik maa apny Bacchy k baary main sochti hai na... Tu usky samny dunia ka har rishta meaningless hojata hai... Aur aik maa apny bacchy ko bachany k lia har had par kar jati hai...believe me..._

 _Maa Aur Bacchy ka relation aik aisa relation hai jiski na tu koi definition hai Aur na hum is relation ko wording dai sakty hain..._

 **Apny wo khaani tu suni hogi k aik maa ny apny Bacchy ko apna dil nikal kar dai dia... Kun k usky Bacchy ki biwi ye chahti thi k wo apni maa ka dil usko la kar dai...but jb wo lai kar jaraha tha dil tu usy thokar lagi...tu maa k dil sy awaz ai Bacchy tujhy chot tu nai lagi ...**

 **Yani bacchy k is zalimana act k bad bhi maa ka dil apny Bacchy k lia hi fikarmand hai...**

 _Tu guys aisa relation hai maa Aur Bacchy ka jbhi tu hum aik dossry sy puchty hain k..._

 **Ye rishta kia kehlata hai...!**

 _But this question is unanswered even today...!_

 _At evening..._

 _At cid bureau..._

Freddy knocked at acp abhijeet cabin...

Abhijeet ( replied ) : kia kaam hai Freddy...

Freddy : sir aik parcarecel aya hai ...koi bureau k gate pr chor k gaya hai... Watchman abhi dai kar gaya hai...

Abhijeet : main araha hun Freddy tum team ko gather karo...

Freddy : yes sir... And left the place ...

 **Inside the cabin...**

Abhijeet take a big sigh...removed his tears ...and deformed himself into rough and tough acp...

Opened the cabin lock and come out of the cabin...

 _ **At conference room...**_

All officers are waiting for Acp abhijeet shrivastav...

Acp abhijeet enters into the room with his usual rough and tough avatar... With full shine...

All officers stand still...

Acp walked towards the projector...

He addressed the officers as..

Acp : plz sit down my officers... I gathered you all here because kidnappers have sent us a Parcel... From which a CD is found...and I want you people should watch the CD...

Sub inspector freddricks plz play CD...

Freddy : yes sir...and play the CD...

 _ **A dark room... Darkness is spread every where..covering the whole room... Camera zoom.. More zoom... More zoom...**_

 _ **Here we seen a light shadow... On keen observation...it found that here is person... And may be hanging in the middle of the room...in slightly light ray of moon...**_

 _ **Suddenly some one opened a bright bulb... On shadows face...**_

 _ **A scary face appear on the screen...**_

 _Many voices arose as uff...haye...how scary it is... Its horrible... Dreadful...in the conference room..._

 _Breaking the pin drop silence in room..._

 _Freddy pause the video..._

 _Abhijeet closed his fists tightly... But did not show any sign of pain on his face..._

 _He enclosed his pain in a strong stone hearted cavity called pericardial cavity... From where these pain never rescue...even they tried hard... To come out..._

 _Freddy : ( seeing abhijeet ) Sir ap thik hain..._

 _Acp : sub inspector freddricks I am alright... Its every cop's fate...we have to face it ...don't try to run away from this reality...its our duty... And hum jb ghar sy nikalty hain tu sar par kafan bandh kar nikalty hain... Hamain har goli ko sina thok kar face karna hota hai... Every cop has not any guarantee that he return home safely... Its cops luckiness that he return home safely..._

 _Snr.. Inspector daya is not the lucky one... Its not our fault ..fate decided this to be happened...so it happened..._

Someone whispers how stone hearted is acp... Even his brothers dreadful condition did not affect him...!

 _Acp neglect the whispers...and said ...Any way... Now keep silence my officers in room...understand_

 _All yes Sir.._

 _Acp : good ..._

 _Sub inspector freddricks play the video..._

 _Freddy ( astonishingly ) : play the video... From where its pause...video started ._

 _ **Shadow face has so many deep cuts...on which blood is clotted... Clotted blood is present all over his face... Making the face horrible... So many burises also present on his face.. And main thing on his face is his bleeding and swollen forehead...**_

 _ **Scene change and position of camera change ...**_

 _ **One shadow come infront of camera...nothing is visible only voice is coming.. Shadow says...**_

 _Hello acp abhijeet shrivastav...kaisy hain ap.. Hope mazy main hongy.. Magar is trailer k bad nai..heehee...( evil laughter..)_

 _ **Again camera position and scene change ...**_

 _ **Same place...**_

 _ **daya is hanging like a pendulum in the middle of the room... Hands are tied and attached with ceiling... And legs are tight with ropes...**_

 _ **May be alive or not...**_

 _ **A shadow came in front of camera in a way that his face is not visible...**_

 _ **Shadow extend his hands... Now gun is clearly visible in his hands...**_

 _ **Gun direction is towards daya...**_

 _ **1..**_

 _ **2..**_

 _ **3..**_

 _ **4..**_

 _ **5.. ( a gun shoot )**_

 _ **Blood splashes like a fountain from data's shoulder...**_

 _ **And simultaneously 2 more gun shoots ...**_

 _ **Which increases the amount of blood in the pool of blood...**_

 _ **Camera position and scene change...**_

 _A shadow addressed Acp Mumbai abhijeet shrivastav... As..._

 _Agar bhai ki zindagi chaiya tu apni beti dai do hamain Acp ...warna tumhara bhai jaan sy jaiga..._

 _Jaga hum tumhain khud batadaingy..._

 _Aur koi hoshiyari nai beti k sath Acp tu akela aiga...warna bhai jaan sy jaiga..._

 _Heeheeee..._

 _And the video get blank..._

Every officer is holding their breath... And starring at Acp face... Still having no emotions on his face... his face is just like cold ice...

So many questions revolving around in their mind of officers...

Is daya is alive..?

Is he come back..?

Is Acp give his daughter to rescue his brother..?

What will come next in their way..?

So many more questions...

 _ **After some silence...**_

 _ **Acp addressed...**_

 _ **Tayyari karo mere Shairon...hamain aik jaan bachani hai... I want results till tomorrow morning...pata karo ye CD bureau kaisy puhanchi... CD fake hai ya real... CD sy koi clue milta hai ya nai... Aur back up tayyar karo... Tomorrow morning we have a big shoot out...khabriyoon ko kaam pr lagado apny apny...**_

 _ **Got it...my officers...**_

 _ **Main ap sbko ye islia nai kehraha k bat mere bhai ki hai... Nai... Baat hamary us shapat ki hai Jo humny first day of duty li thi k kisi bhi masoom pr hum koi anch na anay daingy...chahy isky lia hamain apni janain hi kun na qurbaan karna parain...**_

 _All officers stand up and said in one voice ...sir hum apni shapat puri karaingy... Sir hum apky saath hain ..._

 _ **Acp : well done mere janbazon... Mjhy tumsy yehi umeed thi...now lag jao kaam par shabash mere shairon...**_

 _All nodes and left for work..._

 _Freddy comes to abhijeet and said sir ap sherya ko khatry main dalaingy kia..._

 _ **Acp in determined voice main kidnappers ki maang puri karunga... Aur puri gang ko jail ki salakhoon k pechy dalunga...**_

 _Freddy : sir tarika..._

 _ **Acp : tarika aik fighter ki patni hai... Aur usy aik mazboot fighter ki patni hony ka kartawya nibhana pary ga... Aur meri beti ki ragoon main aik fighter ka khoon hai ...wo lary gi in evil forces k khilaf Aur khud bhi jeety gi... Aur apny papa ko bhi jitai gi...meri angel bht brave hai...!**_

 _Haw ab kia hoga socho... Socho..._

 _Kaisa hai chapter...jaldi sy batao mjhy..._

 _DSP bhaiya sorryyyyyyyy... Hope ap chutki ko maaf kardain plzzzzz..._

 _Daikho main ups and down bhi karahi hoon..._

 _Plz forgive me... Plzzzzz ( puppy eyes )_

 _Take care_

 _Bye_

 _Duo lovers..._


End file.
